To Reverse
by Belles7
Summary: Odd, repetitive dreams and an encounter with a mystifying fortune teller, the pink-haired medic is not sure what to do. A mastermind planning to implement his plan using the tailed beasts and the help of fellow missing-nins. In the end, ninjas find themselves unsure of what's going on. The one thing no one knows is how the process of reversing began.
1. Chapter 1

**To Reverse**

* * *

*chapter 1: Not Sure

* * *

"_Kaguya-hime." A dark voice growled and paused, waiting for a response. _

_The voice asked one more time with silent idignation, "Kaguya-hime?" _

_No one replied. The voice let out an angered shriek. _

"_I will capture you, Kaguya-hime." _

_Another enraged growl bellowed in the seemingly eternal darkness. _

"_Definitely, I will kill you, Hime."_

_X-X-X_

Sakura woke up startled, grasping at her neck. She was sure that something or someone had their hands around her neck, ready to suffocate her and snap her fragile neck. She rolled off the bed, placing a hand on the side of her head. This dream of hers was weird; she had dreamed about it for the past few days.

"Too many assassination missions; it must be getting to my head now," she muttered before shoving her tooth brush into her mouth. She quickly forgot about the dream and rushed out of her apartment. She looked into the blue sky, smiling, and spotted Ino skipping towards her with a grin.

"Ino-pig. It's nice to see you again." She nodded at the blond friend.

"You too, Forehead. I just got back from a mission. I heard that you have the day off today, Forehead. Let's go to the carnival, eh?" Ino asked, wrapping her arm around Sakura's. The pinkette shook her head, not wanting to go, and Ino complained. Nonetheless, she dragged Sakura to the carnival's location.

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Sakura muttered, exhaling through her nose loudly. She glared at Ino who clapped her hands gleefully and reminded, "Uh, hello Forehead? You're new to Konoha! You've never been to the carnivals that come here, have you? I bet you never even heard about it because you're always stuck in the hospital!"

Looking around, Sakura hushed her friend and countered, "I've been here for three years already, thank you very much, pig! And yes, I've never heard about such a thing in Konoha because, unlike someone, I actually occupy myself with better things." When Tsunade became the Hokage, she brought Sakura with her who, at the time, was twelve.

Ino sighed dramatically and replied, "You being in Konoha feels normal. It feels like you were born here, like you grew up with me and the others, like we attended the Academy together, you know?"

Sakura continued walking, her eyes drifting all over the place. So this was what the carnivals in Konoha looked like; they were a bit different from the ones in Iwa. She turned to look at her friend and said, "You really feel that way, Pig?"

The blond nodded and explained, "Well, when you first got here, you were pretty cold and reserved. Who knew that you could be so likeable and conversational, including all of your curse words!" Ino laughed, finishing with a smile.

Sakura felt her lips quirk up. She never had a female friend. That probably explained why she let Ino drag her to a fortune teller.

"Okay, Forehead, we are going to get our love lives told or at least, some hints about our lovers, got it?" Ino summed up, staring at the not surprised Sakura. Sakura sighed, she just knew love would have to come out of Ino's mouth. This made sense now, why Ino wanted to go to the carnival. Freaking fortune tellers!

They stepped into the dark purple tent, searching for the fortune teller. An old lady walked out from behind several hanging drapes. She wore a dark cloak, with a silver brooch cliping the garment together. The old lady smiled gingerly at the two young kunoichis as she took a seat. After she sat down, she held her arm out and a black crow perched on her arm.

"Good morning," she croaked out in a dark, ancient voice, thick with history and experience.

Ino beamed and greeted her back, saying, "Good morning to you too. Obaa-san, we would like to know our love lives please."

The old woman smiled knowingly and explained, "Of course; though, I can only do one person at a time. One of you must wait outside while I do my task, please." The crow cooed softly as if it was agreeing.

"I'll wait outside," Sakura said, leaving the tent as Ino happily took a seat. After a good twenty to thirty minutes, Ino walked out of the tent, looking like she just got the best present ever. She quickly shoved Sakura into the tent with passion and excitement. Sakura, however, dreaded this idea. She had no interest in having her future told.

She stood in front of the elder, feeling awkward. The old woman chuckled softly and muttered, "There's always one that doesn't want to do these kinds of things."

Feeling guilty, Sakura was about to apologize but the woman continued, "Although, I do sense that you want to know something else, something asides from love. Come here, child." The woman gestured at the seat, once occupied by Ino, with her hand. Sakura swallowed. That crow was scaring her a bit with its tense, black beady eyes; the way it stared at her, watching her every move.

"Don't worry, child. He doesn't bite. He's a good bird."

Sakura sat down and said, "No, I'm not afraid that he'll bite me. I've just never seen a bird so focused, Baa-san."

The old lady chuckled again and nodded, saying how she trained him. Then, she simply stared at Sakura, taking in the pink-haired teen.

"What would you like to know, child?" the woman asked.

"I don't know." _My dreams that I've been having lately?_

"Are you sure, child?" The woman had a knowing look on her face.

"Well, I..._do_ have something that's been on my mind lately." Sakura bit the inside of her cheek softly, feeling nervous. Was this wrong? Telling this stranger her dreams? Asking for help, for clarification? Even coming here, was it wrong?

"What has been troubling you? Your chakra is unstable, something must have got you bad, child."

Sakura widened her emerald eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "Who are you, Baa-san?" She was certain that she cloaked her chakra good enough so people couldn't sense the small worry, the trembling in her chakra. This woman was no ordianary, no simple fortune teller.

"Ah, questions; indeed, you do seek knowledge, child. I can feel it coming from your chakra." The woman leaned back in her chair, observing Sakura as she debated with herself. Was this child the one?

"It's nothing, Baa-san. Let's just proceed with the original agenda?" Sakura asked, straightening in her chair. She could feel the woman's stare lingering on her, but decided to ignore it. The woman leaned closer to Sakura, placing her hand on the table, and told Sakura to do the same thing. She grabbed the kunoichi's hands and said, "Now, pulse your chakra around your hands."

"What do you mean?" the medic asked, suspicious.

"I use chakra to tell people their fortunes, child. I used to be a shinobi, specializing in chakra sensory, child. Do not worry; I won't harm you." Sakura nodded, pumping her green chakra to her hands like she was about to heal someone. She watched the elderly woman place her chakra-less hands onto her own hands. She watched the fortune teller peer at her hands with intensity and focus. She waited for several minutes in complete silence. Was her love life terrible or something?

"Love is a difficult thing, child." The woman removed her hands from Sakura's, sitting back in her chair. Sakura stiffened, wanting to ask for more, but was afraid to. What did that mean? Her love life was going to be tragic? She was going to lose her loved one? Knowing that she'd regret not asking, she questioned, "Baa-san, I don't understand. Could you tell me a little bit more of what you saw, regarding my love life?"

The woman replied, "I tell people's fortunes in brief, but important phrases, child. It's better to not know too much about one's future, don't you agree, child?"

Sakura nodded. That was true. The lady proceeded on.

"Love, loyalty and duty. Torn between what has been done and what has to be done."

Sakura arched her brows, thinking to herself for a second, and commented, "I think, everyone faces that."

The elder nodded and responded, "But some more than others, child."

Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line, not sure what to make of this. _Ignorance is bliss,_ she thought.

"You have a faint trace of ancient chakra, child. I believe that would explain whatever you are facing, child. The time will soon come for you to make a choice. What was lost will be gained again," the old woman informed. She stared at the confused, young shinobi who gradually backed out of the tent. Before she could leave, the woman softly said, "It's coming, child, prepare yourself."

* * *

A/N: I just had to post this up. Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I think I shall add some more chapters. Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**To Reverse**

* * *

*Chapter 2: Remembering

* * *

"_You cannot do this, Kaguya-hime! This is forbidden!" _

"_I can and I will. If it is for the sake of humanity, I will get rid of war. Our lands have been plagued by war for centuries, don't you see?"_

"_You can never get rid of war, Hime-sama. It's in the nature of men, in our blood because we are consumed by our greed, our jealousy and hatred." _

"_I can get rid of war with the help of-" _

"_Don't even say its name, Hime-sama!" _

_X-X-X_

Sakura opened her eyes; what was it with these voices and the darkness? She would never be able to sleep perfectly anymore. She shut her jade eyes, opened them, and blinked several times. What was that conversation about? Who was this Kaguya-hime? And, just who was she going to receive help from?

Rubbing her eyes, she walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen, grabbing a mug and a protien bar. What was she going to do about this? She had told no one about her dreams because she wasn't sure if they meant anything and also because she didn't want to believe that they meant something. She just wanted to believe that they were unimportant, unnecessary dreams that her brain created from exhaustion and missions.

She walked out of her kitchen, nibbling on the protein bar, holding the mug of tea with a thin blanket draped over her shoulders. Settling on the couch, she sipped her tea and stared at the ceiling in silence.

What was that bastard Deidara doing? Was he really in the Akatsuki? Was he alive and well or was he stuck in a jail cell, waiting for his death to be served? She missed that idiot. After all, they had traveled together for six years. Six years of bonding, laughing and fighting together was hard to sever. He was her best friend and then, he just disappeared!

"That fool didn't even tell me he was leaving. It's not like I did anything to annoy him that bad. I was perfectly capable of fighting. In fact, I even saved his ass multiple times," she muttered, pressing herself against the couch. She shut her eyes, reminiscing their last time together. Deidara and her were setting up camp in a forest in Iwa. She could clearly remember the dark orange, light pink sky as the sun set. He gave her his crazy grin, saying that he'd be back in a flash with some food.

"Don't blow yourself up while making the fire, yeah?" Deidara had warned.

A younger Sakura, who was on her knees, glared up at him as she struck the rocks together with more force than necessary. Like she would blow herself up! She stuck her tongue at him and he jumped away, flying through trees. He never came back though.

"Dumbass," she seethed, remembering how hungry and lonely and worried she was that night.

After waiting for a while, she searched the surrounding areas only to find nothing. There was no trace of him. She spent the next months looking desperately for her friend. He was family to her.

And then, one day, she met Tsunade. She remembered her first encounter with her busty teacher, now a busty Hokage. She was walking around in Iwa, hoping to meet Deidara again, when a drunk blond lady sauntered out from a building. She wore a long green garment, heels and had a diamond plastered into the center of her forehead. The lady was swaying slightly and placed a hand against the wall.

The young Sakura stopped, staring at the unknown woman. She had grown up in Iwa and this drunk lady screamed foreigner to the land of Iwa. Suddenly, she saw the woozy woman turn her head and demand, "Oi, kid, get over here!"

Sakura looked around, saw no kids, and pointed at herself. The drunk woman barked a laughter, waved her over, and said, "Who else, kiddo?"

Irked, she walked over to the drunk sannin who demanded with a slur, "Kid, take me back to my room."

"Miss, I don't know where you live," Sakura replied, not really wanting to help the bitter, demanding lady at all. The woman stared at the young girl, sighed, and muttered something about a Shizune. The young girl took several steps back, vowing internally that she'd never hang out with drunk people again after this one.

"I _said_, kid, take me back into my room. Look, I-" the drunk sannin was interrupted. She whirled around groggily and waved to a group of angry men. She smiled at the young, pink-haired girl before looking back at the group of men who demanded, "Oi, get back over here, woman!"

Tsunade turned to look at the kid and said in a low tone, "They want to kill me, kid. You just gonna let me die like this? What happened to respecting your elders, eh?" She said some more unintelligible stuff. The young Sakura sighed, grabbed the lady's wrist, leading them away quickly as she listened to the drunk lady's directions.

* * *

"Left, I think." Sakura sharply turned left and found a dead end.

"Oh, it's probably that way then, kiddo." Tsunade pointed in the opposite direction with an uncertain look. Sakura stared at the drowsy woman and asked, "Miss, you're sure you know where you live?"

The woman snorted and said, "Well, if you think _you_ know the way to my place, then go on ahead and show us the way, kid!"

Sakura released the woman's wrist and shot back, "Oi, you're the one who told me where to go! And, it's not like I even know where you live, stranger!"

"They're over here!" a man shouted. He ran down the street to Sakura and Tsunade.

"Wow, I really am going to die, Dan," the drunk woman said, sounding stunned and sad. She leaned against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. Listening to the absurd woman, Sakura felt a tinge of sorrow and pity for the woman even though she had no idea who this Dan was. He was probably her friend or something; she felt sympathy for this stranger. She, too, had lost Deidara- a very close friend of hers.

The group of men cornered them into the dead end. Sakura looked at the dazed and drunk woman who could barely keep her eyes open much less stand. What were they going to do now? One of the men dared to grab the drunk blond by her wrist, pulling her away from Sakura who tripped the man. Punching, jumping, dodging and kicking her way through the group of men, she dragged the drunk woman back to her shelter in the nearby forest.

* * *

Tsunade woke up to the sound of something hissing. At first, she thought it was her slimy, snakey teammate, Orochimaru, but then remembered that he was off doing something thousands of miles away from her. He had gone rogue several years ago and she had left Konoha to do whatever she wanted. Sitting up, Tsunade rubbed her temples with her chakra-covered fingers, soothing her hangover. Where was she?

She looked around and noticed that she was in a cave. With who though?

"Finally, you're awake," said an irritated voice. Tsunade looked across from her, squinting to see the petite form several meters away from her. Who was this kid?

"What do you want with me, kid?" Tsunade demanded, cringing from a sudden sharp pain throbbing in her head. The young girl walked over to her with a whistling kettle and Tsuande grabbed a kunai that was lying on the ground. That explained the hissing sound, it was the kettle whistling.

"What're you doing, kid?" the sober sannin asked, narrowing her amber eyes. She analyzed the pink-haired girl as she poured some warm tea into a cup.

"Take the tea, miss," Sakura stated. She wanted to also tell the woman to get the hell out of her place and never come back, but that wouldn't end well.

Smelling the tea, Tsunade figured that it wasn't poisoned. She took several sips and asked, "What happened last night, kid?"

"Finally, a sane response from you. You were obviously drunk, exiting from some sort of building, and then you saw me. You told me to take you back to your place which I obviously have no idea where you live. Then, a group of angry men came out from the same building you did; they told you to go back and you told me that they were going to kill you. So, you and I ran. Evidently, you didn't know where you lived and got us stuck in a dead end. We were soon cornered by your angry mob of men," Sakura said, huffing as she put the kettle back.

Tsunade sipped her tea, feeling better and looked around. So, the kid took her to her place? This was a cave, a comfy one, she'd say. But what was a young girl doing here, living in a forest by herself?

Sakura came back to the recovering sannin who asked, "What happened after that, kid?"

"Well, I fought our way out." Sakura wore a thoughtful expression and wondered if the men were greatly injured. Deidara would make fun of her and call her violent because of her strength. It wasn't her fault she couldn't fully control it. Tsunade frowned, thinking to herself.

"Oi, kiddo, you didn't kill them, did you?" she asked. Sakura turned to look at her, shrugged and replied bluntly, "I hope not."

"What do you mean, you hope not?!" Tsunade exclaimed. She was in deep shit if this pink-haired brat had killed those men. She owed them money! Sure, they shouldn't have come after her, especially when she told them that she'd pay them back by the end of the week. However, if they were dead, then she'd be wanted for murder and for debt! Life was terrible.

"I'm just kidding, miss. Don't look so panic-stricken. I think they're probably just injured. A crack in the ribs, a broken arm here, a lost tooth there, and maybe a black eye or two. Nothing deathly, I suppose," Sakura assured. She leaned against the wall of the cave. If Deidara was here, he'd probably be making something out of his clay only to blow it up outside later. Showoff.

"I guess that's good," Tsunade murmured, taking a good look at the pinkette who narrowed her eyes. The young Sakura shifted her feet, crossed her arms and demanded, "What's the problem now?"

"Oi, how old are you, kiddo?"

Maintaining her hard tone, the girl replied, "Ten, going to be eleven in a couple of months now." She watched as Tsunade nodded to herself and stared around.

"You live here with another person, don't you?" It was a statement, rather than a question.

Sakura stiffened and forced herself to relax. If Deidara hadn't ditched her, then she'd still be living with another person, but no, he wasn't here. She shook her head and responded, "I live by myself."

"Oh, really?" Tsunade said, surprised. She looked around again. It seemed like another person lived here. She stared back at the girl, staring mainly at her emerald eyes now. They were solid a couple of seconds ago and now, they were glassy as if she was going to cry. Tsunade felt a tinge sympathy for the girl. She was thankful that the girl decided to help her out last night.

"Kiddo, thanks for the help." She stood up, dusting herself as Sakura watched her silently. She turned around to ask one more question, "Where are your parents?"

"Last time I checked, they were living in Shimogakure," Sakura said, looking away from the woman's face. Understanding that the kid didn't want to talk about this anymore, Tsunade beckoned the girl out of the cave. They stood together right in front of the cave's entrance. After telling the kid to step aside, Tsunade pulled her fist back and punched the cave causing it to collapse. Sakura walked back to the sannin, glaring at her, and demanded, "What the hell are you doing? Are you still drunk?!"

"As much as I'd like to drink sake right now, I'm not, kiddo." She grinned at the kid who stared back in disbelief. Sighing, Sakura said, "You know, I'll have to find a new place to live now, right?"

Tsunade turned and walked away as she called out, looking over her shoulder, "Don't worry, kid! You'll be coming with me." Sakura caught up to her, arching her brows in suspicion. What would this lady want with her?

"And kid, my name isn't _miss_," she looked at the girl who shrugged and continued, "For you, it's Tsunade-shishou or Tsunade-sama." She grinned as the girl defied her, saying that she wasn't going to call no one shishou or sama.

"Obviously, you need some manners, kid." Tsunade clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Why would one of Konoha's sannin want to teach a kid like me?" Sakura inquired, curious now that she knew who the drunk lady was.

"Because you got spunk and I like that; there's some sort of resemblance between you and me. Now, let's go find my other buddy, kid." Tsunade felt the kid scoot closer to her, like a child does with its mother. She smiled, feeling warmth in her heart as they walked back into town.

"By the way, it's not 'kid'. I have a name, too, _Shishou_." A scowl appeared on the young girl's face.

"Oh really? What is it, _kid_?" The blond quirked a brow.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hn, not a bad name." A smirk formed on the teacher's face.

"Better than yours, eh?" Sakura grinned tauntingly.

"Tch. Rule number one: no one is better than me, _Sakura!_"

Walking back into her kitchen, Sakura remembered the large crater that Tsunade created when she kicked at her. If she wasn't paying attention, Tsunade would have injured her and knocked her out cold. She sighed and muttered, "Good times, good times."

* * *

"It feels good to have Team 7 eating together again, right?" Naruto exclaimed. He was sitting on a stool, smiling like crazy; he had just came back from a two year training session with Jiraiya. Sakura smiled, twirling the ramen noodles with her chopsticks. Naruto, Sai and her were eating out together at Ichiraku. No one, including Sai, dared to say Sasuke's name.

"What have you been up to, Sakura-chan? I haven't seen you all day!" Naruto questioned, slurping some noodles before setting his bowl down with a loud tap.

"Oh, I was just at home. You should've told me that you were coming back to Konoha today, baka!" She reached over and punched him softly on the shoulder. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and said seriously, "So, you weren't out on date with a guy?"

Coughing on her ramen, Sakura asked bewilderedly, "Of course not! Who told you that, Naruto?"

"Ino did!" Naruto explained, mad and relieved at the same time. He first met Sakura when Jiraiya and him were looking for Tsunade after the third Hokage died; she was quiet and cold, like Sasuke in a way. The first time he told her that she was pretty, she punched him in the guts and boy, did it hurt! He, later, found out that she was Tsunade's apprentice which shocked him. Thinking about it now makes sense. They both have ill tempers and monstrous strength! Though, Sakura cusses more.

When they came back to Konoha with Tsunade and Sakura, he was really glad. Sakura shortly joined his two man team, consisting of him and Sasuke. At the time, Sasuke was unconscious from a short battle with his brother. Tsunade healed him from his coma-like state and performed a risky operation on Lee who got injured from his fight with Gaara.

"Dickless, I highly doubt that the Ugly Hag could attract men. It's a wonder why she's even named after such a pretty tree," Sai mused a loud. He was oblivious to the chakra spike from Sakura who glared kunais and katanas at his head. Naruto laughed nervously, trying to keep the atmosphere friendly.

"Why, Sai, how nice of you to join us. Why don't I help you eat your ramen, ne?" Sakura said all-too sweetly. She took his chopsticks from his hand and shoved a lot of ramen into his mouth, shutting him up for a short period of time. Sai tilted his head confused, wondering if he was making any improvement in his social skills.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, Ino probably wanted to joke with me. She did say that you guys went to a fortune teller a week ago and you came out 'changed.' She told me that you found out something good about your love life, Sakura-chan," Naruto explained, looking a bit worried.

"Ah, the fortune teller. It was nothing, Naruto." She turned to look at him, only to find him full of disbelief. Sighing inwardly, she elaborated, "The woman just said that my lover would love me a lot and that I shouldn't worry." _Which she totally did not say_, Sakura thought.

Nodding, Naruto smiled softly and asked, "Why didn't you tell Ino this?"

She was amazed at how easy the lies came to her. They just rolled off her tongue as she responded, "Well, you know Ino. If I told her, she'd make a big fuss about it, Naruto." She looked at him and he nodded before eagerly eating again.

* * *

A/N: review? Shimogakure is the hidden village located in the Land of Frost.


End file.
